Apex Predator
The Apex Predator is the animal at the top of the food chain and dominates all. Andrew Detmer considers himself an Apex Predator and tries to kill every being less important than him. Andrew calls himself The Apex Predator and sports his father's firefighting gear to rob civillians and gas stations. His father abuses him, he is constantly bullied, and has no friends. His cousin, Matt, drives Andrew to school but stays away from him for his popular reasons. Andrew begins filming his life, when one day Matt's friend, Steve asks Andrew to film something, everything changes. They find a meteorite shaped device in the ground and after the encounter with it Andrew, Matt, and Steve find out they have powers similar to telekinesis. Andrew begins to have fun with his new friends like annoying people in stores and joining a talent show. Then Andrew slowly becomes a terrifying villain as he experiences more trouble with his father, bullies and the fact that his mother is dying. Andrew's father then sees Andrew's video camera tapes of him hanging around with Matt and Steve and taunts Andrew on how they are not his friends. Andrew slams his father around after his father brutally beats him. Andrew attempts to stop his mother from dying by paying for her pills but does not have enough money. He then suits up in his father's old firefighter gear and kills local thugs that have bullied him and take their money. Not having enough from the thugs, he robs a gas station by storming in and attacking the clerk and taking the money. As he leaves, the clerk pulls out a gun and attempts to kill Andrew but he throws the gun out of the man's hands and it blows the gas station up. The clerk dies and Andrew is in the hospital, badly hurt. His father comes in and yells angrily at Andrew and blames him for his mother dying and not being there for her. In an attempt to hit Andrew, his father swings at him but Andrew stops the attack and blows the entire hospital room with his anger. Matt senses Andrews anger and goes to stop him. Andrew drops his father from the sky but Matt catches him. Andrew destroys everything around him from cars to helpless people. He then begins to call himself The Apex Predator and even tries to kill Matt's girlfriend. Eventually, The Apex Predator and Matt fight throughout the city. In the end, The Apex Predator tries to kill a group of police but Matt kills him by using his powers to send a metal spear through him. Andrew dies and so does his revenge on all the people who bullied him. In the end, Matt explains how much he cared for Andrew. Powers Powers: *'Telekinesis': After Andrew, Matt, and Steve were exposed to the crystal, they soon gained telekinetic powers. Andrew is arguably the strongest of the trio as he seems to practice his powers more. He is able to move objects around him without physical interaction. **'Flight': As he is able to move all object, he can move himself as well. This results in him being able to fly at high speeds. He must wear winter coats, gloves, and hats due to the extremely cold temperatures in the high atmosphere. **'Superhuman Strength': After being exposed to the crystal, his telekinetic powers also grant him superhuman strength. **'Telekinetic Blasts': As seen during the final battle, the two remaining survivors use their powers to create concussive blasts. **'Invulnerability': The trio's powers allow them to create a force fields around themselves of some sorts in order to protect themselves from physical harm. **'Detecting '- An ability shared by both Matt and Steve (it's possible that Andrew also had this ability, but it is never shown), this ability allows them to sense one another and acts as a warning siren that lets them know if the other is in trouble. This power manifests as (rather intense) nosebleeds whenever one of the three is using their powers at a vigorous level. Category:Characters